I'll Never Let Go Of Your Hand
by jrocklover90
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since they've been in diapers. But just when Kagome finds herself falling in love with Inuyasha...he falls in love with her favourite cousin..Kikyo! Can Kagome pluck up the courage to tell Inuyasha she loves him?
1. What Are Best Friends For?

Chapter One: What are Best Friends For?

"Kagome!"

Kagome Higurashi got up immediately. Her mother was in the doorway, smiling at her daughter, who was looking completely whacked out. Hitomi Higurashi wrapped her knuckles on Kagome's doorway before saying, "Kagome, dear, you better hurry if you want to get to school on time. It's your first day of junior year and you don't want to be late."

Kagome nodded, half asleep. She drunkenly walked to her bathroom and began to brush her teeth sluggishly. Kagome was very disoriented early in the morning and it was only once Inuyasha honked his horn some ten times that Kagome woke up. As soon as Inuyasha honked, Kagome snapped into action, screaming, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" before running to put her uniform on.

Kagome ran past her mother downstairs, not even hearing her mother say, "Have a nice day, Kagome!"

Inuyasha was behind the wheel of his second-hand Mercedes convertible and waiting for his best friend to come out of her house. He was getting very annoyed; Kagome was _never _on time! Inuyasha glanced at his watch irritably. Couldn't she hurry up? Inuyasha folded his hands behind his head, only to jerk up when he heard the door of the Higurashi residence bang open.

Kagome was hopping on one foot to the car while trying to put her other shoe on. Inuyasha groaned as he saw Kagome with a piece of toast in her mouth as well, and he got out of the car, only to grab her arm and shove her forcefully into the car.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, her mouth full of toast. To this, Inuyasha replied simply by pushing the toast even more into her mouth so that she couldn't make a sound.

Smiling evilly, he started the car and they made their way to school.

Kagome smiled as she saw Sango waiting for her outside school. Sango Hiraikotsu was her best friend, one of the few people who was as close to her as Inuyasha. Kagome had been friends with Inuyasha since birth because their mothers had been friends, but Kagome had only been friends with Sango since elementary school. Still, their friendship had developed quickly over time. And Kagome was only a little upset when Sango got a boyfriend before her in the form of Inuyasha's other best friend, Miroku Kazaana. But Kagome soon grew out of her jealousy for Sango when, after meeting and getting to know Miroku, she found out he was the biggest pervert in the whole of Japan! Now, she really did _not _regret Sango hooking up with him.

"So," Inuyasha said as the three of them made their way to their lockers, "Where's Miro, Sango? I am surprised he isn't here as usual…hanging all over you."

Sango stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha as she opened her locker. Turning away form him, she said, "Well, Miroku has caught some weird virus. He's staying home today. His mom said that she doesn't think he is going to be coming to school this whole week."

Inuyasha groaned as he banged his head against his locker. "A week with only the both of you to talk to…God, I am going to go insane."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she banged her notebook on top of Inuyasha's head screaming, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked at Kagome with a mixture of perplexity and anger. "_Chotto!"_ he yelled, "What's your problem!"

Kagome jutted her lower lip out and said snootily, "Well, you were being mean. Stop being mean, Inuyasha! Sango and I are good fun, you're just a meanie."

Inuyasha grumbled as they made their way to homeroom. As always, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and him had the same schedule. At the beginning, Inuyasha had found it quite scary. It was like the teachers spied on them after school to see who were friends and who weren't.

As they got into their seats, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. As usual, her temper had cooled down right after she lost it, and now she felt bad for whacking his head. Tugging on a lock of his silver hair, she caught his attention.

"What!" Inuyasha muttered irritably.

"You're not going to be stuck with only me and Sango next week, you know." She said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha turned to look at her and cocked an eyebrow up, "Oh really? Then who am I going to be hanging out with pray tell? Someone like _Koga? _Don't make be barf."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't know what Inuyasha had against her ex-boyfriend, Koga. He just didn't get the fact that you could be good friends with an ex.

"No! Do you actually think I would be stupid enough to pit you two together?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow again and said, "Kagome, do you really want me to answer that question?"

Kagome scrunched her eyes up irritably. _Relax, Kags, Relax, _she told herself, _Just be cool and patient._

"Either way," she continued as if she hadn't heard him, "My favourite cousin, Kikyo is coming from America in two days. She's going to be here for two weeks! I am so excited! Kikyo is like…one of the nicest people on earth. You'll really like her…and she's looking so forward to meeting you! Probably because I've been blabbering about you since…like…the third grade."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before smiling. Just when he was going to say something, their teacher, Miss Tsubaki came in. Her long, white hair contrasted with her pale, youthful beauty so that she looked the ripe, old age of…forty.

"Good Morning Class, I am going to take roll now. Koga? Sango? Hojo? Yuka?"

Inuyasha groaned and placed his head on his table. This was going to be a _loooong _day.

Koga sat in the cafeteria next to his best friend, Ayame. He sighed as he played with the chicken he had on his plate. He didn't feel like eating.

"Koga?" Ayame asked concernedly. Her green eyes peered into his blue ones, filled with concern, "What's wrong?"

Koga looked away and said dully, "Can you guess?"

Ayame sighed exasperatedly before pushing her plate away. Looking at Koga's back, she said, "Koga, you _have _to get over her. Its been, what, a month? Kagome is so over you. Besides, weren't you the one who broke up with _her?"_

Koga grimaced before saying, a little defeatedly, "Yes, but it was for a reason, Ayame."

"And that is-?"

Koga swallowed nervously and looked at the plastic table before murmuring something incoherently.

"What was that."

"I…I was jealous. Of…Inuyasha."

Ayame looked skeptical as she stared at Koga. Then, ever so tenderly, and ever so…sarcastically, she said, "And that makes sense…how?"

Koga swivelled around to stare at Ayame hard, "It was because he was spending so much time with her! I thought that if I broke up with her, she would spend more time with me and beg me not to let her go! And…and…she would actually…respond to my feelings."

Ayame arched her eyebrow, puzzled.

"Huh?"

Koga looked away once more before saying, "I told her I loved her, Ayame. She just said, 'cool.'"

Ayame snorted before saying, "Um, Koga…weren't you guys going out for like, three months? And you barely knew eachother before that! Can you _expect _Kagome to tell you she loves you when she hardly knows you! God! Men are so egotistical."

Koga ignored Ayame and continued to stare at Kagome as she sat in a corner table with Sano and Inuyasha. She was laughing and looking so happy and Koga couldn't help but sigh…

_Can't you be happy by my side, my Kagome?_

Rin Murakami snuggled into her fiancé, Sesshoumaru's arms. Sess had taken her out for lunch to a restaurant near his office at Taisho Corporation. Sess had only this time to hang out with her, because the rest of his time was spent either at Taisho Corporation or baby-sitting Inuyasha, his little brother.

Rin sighed. She had been seeing Sess since middle school. Since then, she had known his feisty little brother, Inuyasha and though Rin had grown to love the boy as a brother, she couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. Inuyasha had lost both his parents when he was born, and his half-brother, aka his legal guardian was always at work. Luckily, he had Kagome who kept him grounded. However, one of these days, she would find a guy she would fall head over heels in love for and Inuyasha will find himseld alone again. Rin didn't want to see the poor guy like that. She felt too much for him.

"What is it, Rin? You're quiet." Sesshoumaru said, nuzzling her neck.

Rin smiled before saying, "Nothing, Fluffy. Just thinking of…your brother. Isn't it time he got a girlfriend?"

Sesshoumaru snorted as he said, "Hahaha! Funny joke, Rin! Inuyasha and responsibilty like having a girlfriend!"

"Sesshoumaru! I am serious!"

Sess gulped nervously. He could always tell Rin was serious when she called him by his full first name.

"Rin! What do you want me to do? The guy is so blind! Can't he just ask Kagome out? I mean…they've been friends longer than you and I have known eachother. The guy is still too much of a wimp to make a move! And _everyone _knows Kagome has a thing for him!"

Rin smiled sweetly. To sweet for Sesshoumaru's taste and he felt apprehensive as she leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"That's why I want us to give the both of them a little…nudge."


	2. Chapter 2: Three Coffees And a Movie

Hehe! Hello everybody! Sorry I didn't write anything in the previous chappie! Either way…this is definitely a InuKag fic! And I am tellin you ppl: LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF! Not in this particular chapter, though! Muahahaha!

See yaz later, sweetz! ;-)

Chapter Two: Three Coffees and a Movie

Kagome was sprawled across her bed like a pancake on a pan. She was so tired after school! Junior year was killer…she had so many classes and on top of that, they included something known as 'cultural athletics' this year, which basically meant just reviving ancient methods of fighting. Inuyasha got totally into it and grabbed a sword; while Kagome opted for a safer instrument like the bow and arrow. She couldn't believe that she was also partnered with Inuyasha…and the jerk had been absolutely _merciless. _

Kagome almost screamed when she felt her cellphone bleep. Picking it up tiredly, she cracked an eye ope to read the SMS.

_Hey Kags. Its Koga._

Kagome groaned but politely punched a message and sent it back to Koga.

_Hey. Sup._

_Nothing. At Ayame's. She wants me to hang out while she baby-sits._

_She has siblings?_

_Um…yeah. Two brothers, Kohei and Shuji._

_Cool._

_Are you okay?_

_Yes. What would be wrong with me?_

_Um. Nothing. Just that…that…well…you're kind of anti-social right now._

_Sorry, a little tired._

_Ah. All that athletic crap, huh?_

_Yep._

_Listen, I was wondering: You wanna go for a movie Saturday night?_

_You mean…like a date?_

_Yeah. _

Kagome jumped up from her bed when she saw that last message. A _date? _Was Koga nuts? He broke up with her a month ago! And now he wanted a date? He _must _be psycho!

But Kagome softened. She couldn't just say no to the guy. But she couldn't say yes either. If she did…

she could get her heart broken again…

Inuyasha would box her ears.

_Maybe. I'll have to see. My cousin Kikyo is coming from America so…I'll tell you Friday._

_Cool. See ya._

_Cya._

Kagome stared at the phone she had in her hands. Was she nuts? Why was she even entertaining this stupid idea?

Kagome just threw her phone on another corner of the bed and lay down. She was tired, and just wanted to sleep. Smiling somewhat stupidly, she drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was not in the least bit tired, he was just damn bored. He thought that he wouldn't be so bored after school because Rin would be home, but it seemed Sesshoumaru had come home with Rin, and now both of them were playing tonsil hockey on the living room couch.

He was playing Snake 2 on his cellphone while trying to ignore kissing noises. Inuyasha was just going to beat his previous high score when his phone began to ring. Inuyasha flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha. This is Sango here."

Inuyasha let out a snort before saying rudely, "Yeah, whaddaya want?"

"Oh shut up, don't be so rude. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come for a movie with me. Miroku can't come, so I was hoping you and Kagome would like to come."

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted before saying, "Yeah, but I called like, an hour ago and Higurashi-san said that she was still sleeping. Our workout today wasn't _that _exhausting. I don't know why she needs to sleep."

Sango breather hard into the phone before snapping, "Well, how about we try a little something called, WAKING HER UP?"

Inuyasha's eyes widned as he said, somewhat apprehensively, "You know what, how about you do that and I watch, huh?"

"Hm. Fine, you scaredy cat." Sango said before she hung up.

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his hands together. Now, maybe his boring day was going to shape up. He ran to his room to change into a pair of cargo pants and a black Harley-Davidson shirt. Stuffing his cellphone and wallet into one of the pockets, Inuyasha made his way down the stairs.

He stopped at the living room to see Sesshoumaru and Rin still in the middle of their make-out session. Inuyasha looked absolutely disgusted as he reluctantly tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked up with unfocused eyes.

"Whaddaya want, Inuyasha?"

"It won't hurt Rin to breathe for a while, Sesshy-boy," Inuyasha said, "But anyway, I just wanted to tell you I am going for a movie with Sango and Kagome and will be back a little late."

Rin got up and smiled, interested. "Ooh, with Kagome, you say? Is it like a date, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he whacked his brother's fiancé on the head. "No, you idiot! God, Kags and I have been best friends since I was little. The very idea of a date is gross! Besides, I highly doubt it will be a date since Sango's going to be there."

Rin still smiled, and batted her eyes before saying, "But _would _you go on a date with Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and said, "No way! Rin, are you nuts? That would be like going out with my sister. Its ridiculous!"

Rin looked a disappointed, but Inuyasha ignored her as he waved and said, "See ya," before running out of the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome walked out of the movie theater giggling with Sango and Inuyasha. She had been so mad when Sango had woken her up. She had grabbed her brother's baseball bat and ran around the house, trying to beat up Inuyasha and Sango while Souta, her little brother laughed on. Luckily, the movie they had seen had been a funny one and now, she was relaxed.

"Hey, Kagome! You wanna go for coffee? There is this adorable new coffee shop in Shibuya!"

Kagome looked at her watch for a minute before smiling at Sango. "Sure, but I have to be home by nine. My cousin Kikyo is coming from America today, right? Her plane is coming in at eight, which means she should be home by nine."

Sango shrugged and said, "No problem with me. You set, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "I'm set, Sango. Hey, Kagome! Give me your cellphone! Yours has better games than mine!"

Kagome nodded and absently gave Inuyasha her new Nokia as she got into his car, chattering with Sango.

"Ooh, Inuyasha! Can I drive? Since you're meddling with Kag's phone and stuff?"

Inuyasha hopped into the backseat and spread himself out across. Punching buttons on the phone, he lazily said, "Sure, why not?"

Sango gave a squeal of delight and she and Kagome got into the car. Sango revved up the engine of the car and the trio began to go to the hottest café in Tokyo: Kisses Over Mocha.

Kagome and Sango chatted the whole while, and though it bugged Kagome a little bit, she ignored the way Inuyasha was being so quiet. Normally, he would've piped up when Kagome went on and on about Koga. But instead, Inuyasha simply sat in the backseat. But if Kagome had turned around but once, she would've seen him looking through her message inbox with a frown on his face.

"We're here!" crowed Sango as she pulled up in front of Kisses Over Mocha. Kagome and her got out, with Inuyasha follwing behind them sullenly. Kagome turned back with an arched eyebrow and said, "Hey, what's up? You look…bugged."

Inuyasha didn't look at her, and his bangs covered his face. However, he very, very angrily threw her cellphone at her; and had Kagome not caught it in time, it would've smashed to the ground to a million pieces.

"What is _up _with you? Did you…oh, I don't know…get a mood swing in the car or something?"

Inuyasha turned to look at her as they sat in the coffee shop, and his eyes flashed which signalled something very bad to Kagome. A frown embedded on his forehead, and a ven throbbing in his neck, Inuyasha said, very quietly, "So, you're back with Koga?"

Kagome blinked. _Huh?_

"I saw the message he sent you," Inuyasha continued dangerously, "You're going on a date with him on Saturday night. Are you _crazy? _The guy broke up with _you!_ How can you still want to go out with him? I mean, come on Kagome! You could barely get over it when he broke up with you. You don't still love him, do you?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment and there was pure silence between them. Sango's eyes kept switching from Inuyasha and Kagome as if she was watching a tennis match. The silence was torture, it was so full of tension, apprehension and anxiety. Just when it seemed to be too much-

"Hi! Can I take your order?"

Inuyasha looked up to see his classmate, Ayame with a notebook in hand. Her red hair was not in its usual two ponytails, but instead in a long braid down her back. Ayame's eyes shined when she saw the three of them.

"Oh, hey guys! Whaddaya want? Don't ask, I just started working here…only person whom I've known so far to come here is Koga and-"

Inuyasha growled when she mentioned his name and Ayame paused to look at him with a puzzled expression on her face. Inuyasha then tried to mask his growling as if he was clearing his throat, but that didn't convince Ayame. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh my god, Inuyasha…get over it. Koga isn't a bad guy. I don't know why you hate him so much."

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and quite annoyed, said, "I hate him because he made Kagome cry. No one makes Kagome cry, and then practically _begs _her to come back and be hurt again."

Ayame smiled sweetly. Too sweet for Inuyasha's taste as she said, "Oh, you mean the fact that they have a hot, steamy date for Saturday?"

Kagome had had enough. Clearing her throat loudly, she said, "Inuyasha! Ayame, can we please not talk about Koga? I think its my business and it does not concern _either _of you," ( the last part was directed at Inuyasha), "I can take care of myself and I know what I can take."

Ayame shrugged and Inuyasha 'Fehed'. Sango, then giggled nervously before ordering two strawberry sodas, one for her, and one for Kagome.

"And you, Oh Master Dog Demon?" Ayame asked sarcastically.

"I'll have one double fudge chocolate sundae, Oh Princess Of The Wolves!" Inuyasha retorted.

Once Ayame left, Sango quickly changed the topic from Koga to Kikyo. She figured that Inuyasha couldn't find a bone to pick with that…and she was right.

Kagome went on to talk about Kikyo. She was the same age as Kagome, and her mother's sister's daughter. Kikyo had grown up in Japan till she was ten when she moved to America. She and Kagome were like sisters. Kikyo was Kagome's clone, though( as Kagome said anyway), she was many times prettier. Inuyasha and Sango burst into peals of laughter when Kagome relayed an event that had taken place when she was nine, when Kikyo and her had first shaved her father's legs in the night, and then, while Kagome slept, Kikyo had dyed her hair orange and put make-up on her…with permanent markers.

They were still laughing when Inuyasha drove them to Kagome's place. Sango had insisted on meeting Kikyo, and Inuyasha also was curious though he tried to hide it.

Kagome quickly barged into the house screaming, "KIKYO! KIKYO, ARE YA HOME! AUNT NORIKO! KIKYO!"

Suddenly, Sango and Inuyasha were greeted with a high pitch scream. Kagome was barreled over by a young girl and the both of them were clinging to eachother like superglue sticks to skin. Kagome kept squeaking, and so did the other girl so Inuyasha and Sango could barely make out what they were saying,

"Ohmygodkikyoihaventseenyouinsooolong!imissedyousomuch!idiot!haven'tyouheardofemail?whydidn'tyoukeepintouch!ohgod,santaclausisbetter-"

"Ohmygodkagome!iamsogladtoseeyouaftersolong!ohmygod,tokyohaschangedsomuch!aretheseyourfriends?theyseemcute!iamsooosorryfornotkeepingintouch-"

Finally, the both of them got up and released eachother, smiling like Cheshire cats. Inuyasha pretended to admire his fingernails to avoid looking at Kagome and her cousin. However he did look up when Kagome said, "These are my best friends, though one is missing, Miroku because he's sick! Anyway, this is Inuyasha and Sango. Guys, this is…"

And when he looked up, he couldn't look away. His jaw was frozen in place and his eyes widened as Kagome finished with,

"…Kikyo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hehe! Nice cliffie, don't you think? Anyway, this is my first fic, so please review! Oh, and I am sorry, till the third of Feb, I'm going to be kind of late in updating! But I promise, I will try to update as soon as I can!

SO PLEASE KEEP READING I'LL NEVER LET GO OF YOUR HAND!

Love,

jrocklover90


	3. Chapter 3: Kikyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!…well, except the plot.**

Chapter Three: Kikyo 

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of the girl standing in front of him. She had long, silky black hair swept from her face with a butterfly, and big brown eyes haded by smoky eyelashes. She wore a sky blue floral printed shirt with a white wrap-around skirt. Her feet were bare, and were crossed at the ankles. She gave him and Sango a friendly smile before saying, "Hi! Oh, I have heard so much about you! I'm Kikyo Hayashi, and I'm Kagome's cousin. I live in Nebraska."

Sango smiled and shook Kikyo's hand. "Hi, I am Sango Hiraikotsu. Kagome's told me so much about you, I feel as if you're my own sister!"

Kikyo paused for a moment with a smirk on her face, looking from Kagome to Sango. "Wait, wait! You're _that _Sango? The one who is going out with the hentai?"

Sango reddened as Inuyasha and Kagome burst into peals of laughter. Slowly, and nervously, Sango giggled with them before snapping, "Aw, knock it off."

Kikyo then turned to Inuyasha to look him in the eye and Inuyasha felt his heart flip over. He looked her up and down with wanting. He felt his stomach take a somersault as Kikyo said, "So _you're _Inuyasha! Kagome keeps talking about you and finally I get to meet you. Wow, Kags, you were absolutely right! He is a hottie!"

Kagome punched Kikyo playfully in the arm and with a frown on her face she said, "Oh, please. I never said Inuyasha was a hottie. I said he looke like cow barf."

Inuaysha's eyebrow quivered dangerously, "Yeah, right. You probably went on and on to Kikyo about how hot I was, Kagome. Don't try to deny it, we all know your attraction for me!"

Kagome let out a high-pitched laugh that made the hair on Inuyasha's neck stand up on end. Then she relaxed into a giggle and he calmed down. Kagome then heard someone yell, "Kagome! Kikyo! Noriko wants to talk to you guys!"

Kagome leaned against the door and said, "Well, guys, I'll see you in school tomorrow. Kikyo is probably going to stay at home, but we'll meet up after school, 'kay?"

Inuyasha and Sango nodded and Sango cheerfully said, "Bye Kikyo! Bye Kagome!"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Bye Kikyo," before turning to leave to the car.

Good thing he didn't turn because then he would've seen a completely shocked and broken looking Kagome.

Inuyasha lay on his bed that night, tossing and turning. He didn't know what these emotions he was feeling were. Whatever they were, they were scaring him. Kikyo was beautiful, he granted her that, but he didn't know her! Why then, did he feel so…comfortable around her?

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his ceiling. She looked scarily like Kagome; the two of them could pass of for twins! But Kikyo seemed more girly. Kagome was always a complete tomboy, running around with the guys. Inuyasha remembered how shocked he was when she told him Koga had asked her out. His first words had been, "What, he wants to be with _you?"_

Inuyasha winced. He could still feel that nasty slap Kagome had given him right across his face.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a stupid grin spread across his face. Kagome was so cute sometimes; it was hard to imagine her as only a best friend. But, he had never, ever felt anything so strong for her as he had for her cousin. He wondered, should he? Should he try to court Kikyo? Would…would she actually like him?

Inuyasha sighed again. It would never work. Kikyo lives in America! She would never want him. Inuyasha shut his eyes and tried to sleep…but still a voice in his head nagged him,

_But what if she did want him?_

Kagome was trying her best not to cry. She didn't want to cry. God she didn't want to cry.

Kagome had gone through dinner feeling like absolute…_shit. _There was no other word to describe how she felt. And, unlike Inuyasha, Kagome knew why she was choking up.

She loved him.

Kagome couldn't help a tear leak out of the corner of her eye and trickle onto her pillow. She clutched it as her lip trembled. God.

_Why had I been so, so stupid?_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't cry like she wanted to because Kikyo was sleeping on a sleeping bag right next to her. Right now, Kagome felt she could be a million miles away.

Kagome looked out of her window at the pavement. She had love Inuyasha since she was six years old, but he never once thought she did, or once hinted that he reciprocated her feelings. However, Inuyasha had also never gone out with a girl since he and Kagome were friends, which still used to give her hope. But there was no mistaking the look in his eyes tonight, he had it _bad_ for Kikyo.

Kikyo stirred in her sleep and got up to see Kagome propped on her elbow, staring out at the pavement. Kikyo wasn't and idiot, she knew her cousin as well as she knew the back of her own hand.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kikyo asked softly, startling Kagome who wasn't aware she was awake.

"Huh?" Kagome asked absently, "Oh, nothing Kikyo. Nothing whatsoever. I'm fine, A-Ok!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and said in a no-nonsense voice, "Kagome."

Kikyo scooched over to Kagome and laid her hand on top of hers.

"Kag, I know that this has to do with love."

Kagome smiled tearsely, "Wow, you're smart."

Kikyo giggled before saying, "Yeah, but still…does it have to do with one of your friends that came over today? Inuyasha, perhaps?"

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "How do you know, Kikyo?"

Kikyo laughed and ruffled Kagome's hair, "Don't think I didn't notice your face during dinner. Relax, Kag, I don't like Inuyasha…not that way, anyway. Sure, I just broke up with my boyfriend but he's not my type. Really, sizzling, spicy hot but not my type, so don't feel threatened; allright?"

Kagome, on the outside smiled and said, "Thanks Kikyo!" and watched Kikyo grin with satisfaction before rolling to sleep.

But Kagome on the inside was thinking…

_Why doesn't my heart believe you, Kikyo?_

**A/N: OK! SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Im not gonna be able to update till march 22nd latest, im sorry, but I have the toughest toughest toughest exams yet, so I can't! Pleeeeaaassseeee be patient and I apologize thoroughly!**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Jessica: oooh thanks so much, u reviewed twice! Yay!**

**Kisskitty: you'll find out why inu's staring at kikyo in this chapter, dude! And yeah, I am a huuuge fan of cliffies so expect a lot of them!**

**Bye**

**jrocklover**


	4. Who the Hell are you 2 tell me what 2 do

Chapter Four: Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? 

Inuyasha struggled to open his locker. He forgot the combination yet again. Placing her handing underneath his chin, his forehead furrowed for a moment as he tried to remember the combination: _Was it 24573221 or 988876 or 00098654? DAMN!_

Suddenly, he heard a pleasant voice from behind him say, "Its 4567235, I think."

Inuyasha flipped around and smiled when he saw Kagome there. He smiled even wider when he noticed who was next to her.

"Oh hi, Kikyo. How come you're in school today?"

Kikyo smiled and shrugged, "Kagome's mom and my mom are running around because my older sister is getting married in the fall. It was either tiaras, veils and my mother or, algebra, Kagome and nasty cafeteria food. I decided to opt for the latter."

Inuyasha laughed and leaned against his locker, making idle chat with Kikyo while Kagome watched on.

_Baka,_ she thought as she stared at his ridiculously happy face, laughing at something Kikyo said, _you never laugh like that with me._

It was Koga, whose locker was next to Inuyasha's, who saw her face. She looked like someone who had been torn apart by a hundered wild horses. Koga wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off her face and see a happy one; so he walked over to her and smiled gently before saying, "Hello," ever so softly.

Kagome turned to him and couldn't help a smile form on her face irrespective of how much Koga had hurt her. He was still as hot as ever, with his long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Kagome nodded a hello, and turned to see Inuyasha…gone.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly, "Where'd he go?"

"Inuyasha?" Koga asked, scratching his head, "I think he went with that weird girl he was talking to. Who's she? Is she new? She's hot, so…"

Kagome couldn't help it. She let her hand spiral through the air and slap Koga across his face…HARD!

Koga's eyes were wide with shock and he rubbed his cheek, wincing.

"What the _hell_ was that for, Kag? Jeez…all I did was state the obvious. Man, talk about killing an innocent."

Kagome sniffed and turned around, but Koga was way ahead of her. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he leaned over near her ear and whispered, "So, you with me for Saturday?"

Kagome felt a familiar shiver go up her spine: the old feelings she had for Koga. Later…when she reflected on what she did, she supposed it was probably because Inuyasha dumped her for Kikyo or maybe she just did like Koga, but nevertheless, she answered,

"Sure."

Sango was beyond furious. Saying she was just furious was actually like saying Popeye was becoming a non-vegetarian: out of this world. Sango was so annoyed, she wanted to break something.

Here, she was, worrying so much about her boyfriend, Miroku, that she skipped lunch, to go to his house with fresh, chicken soup. But what did she see? When Sango opened the door, she saw Miroku, a-ok, handy-dandy, on the couch, with his arm around a gorgeous Japanese woman.

She had ran out of the house, ignoring Miroku calling her name. Sango had thrown the carton of chicken soup into a small bunch of bushes and raced back to school. There, she had locked herself into a bathroom stall and allowed the tears to run down her cheeks.

Now, she was trying to study in study hall… and failing miserably.

Kagome had immediately understood her best friend's predicament, but hadn't said anything. She figured Sango just needed time to adjust to everything, and she was right.

However, Kikyo was totally not getting the picture. She knocked Sango out of dreamworld, with a question, "Hey, Sango, who's that complete _hottie_ with the redhead in the corner?"

Sango turned to where Kikyo was pointing and frowned. "That's Koga. Don't bother with him, Kikyo. He's in lo-o-ove with Kagome and you ain't gonna change that. Besides, ain't Inuyasha into you? Why bother with Koga?"

Kikyo guffawed and said incredulously, "Inuyasha? Excuse me, Sango but are you insane? I don't like the guy, not even as a friend. I mean, today he was _so _annoying, simpering, "Can I help you, Kik? Do ya want anything Kik?" He called me Kik! No one calls me that, I hate it!"

Kikyo leaned down, placing her chin in her hand, "But _Koga…_my god, he's yummy. My ex, Naraku looked a bit like him, the same thick, black locks. My god, he really is an a manifestation of Apollo."

Sango shook her head and couldn't resist a smirk when she saw Koga walk up to Kagome and say, "Hey, babe. Set for Saturday?"

Kikyo's face turned purple, to Sango's delight.

However, when Kagome replied with an, 'okay', Sango wanted to hurl. _Kagome? _With _Koga?_That was something she didn't like.

Clearly, she wasn't the only one when a certain silver-haired hanyou stomped up to Koga, and ignoring the silence rule of the library, yelled, "What the _fuck_ are you doing, wolf shit!"

But it got worse when after some muffled whispering…Kagome turned to Inuyasha, fire in her eyes and her fists clenched and unleashed a roar embodied with these words:

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

**!Hi!**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Been partaying because my exams got over! Woo-hoo! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chappie even though its short, but fuck it, at least there _is _chapter! Anyway, I got a new email add, its hope you guys mail me! Bye,**

**Jrocklover90**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

Chapter Five: Preparations

Kagome was so angry, steam was coming out of her ears. What was Inuyasha's problem! He just came over to where she and Koga were having a nice conversation and piped, "Kagome, I'll kill you if you go out with this pansy, with this whoremonger! He'll use you just to get some action and then discard you like used trading cards! I swear to God, I'll nail you to your bed and lock your house and-"

Kagome had lost it and unleashed her anger, yelling, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

After her explosion, she had promptly turned a shade of puce and escaped from the library as soon as she could. She really just wanted to run out of the goddamned schoolbuilding and into the secure refuge of her bed. Anger still bubbling within her, she raked her fingers through her hair.

_Oh God, _she thought, _Inuyasha's right. I **am **falling for Koga again. Damn his charm!_

Kagome burrowed her head in her hands as she tried to navigate herself through the school corridors. Why did Koga have that effect on her? She knew she loved Inuyasha, but there was something…magnetic about Koga. Kagome felt it was maybe because she had liked Koga for so long before.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around and nearly cried with relief as she saw her ever loyal best friend jogging up to her. Sango stopped to pant and brush the hair out of her eyes. Kagome knew she was upset and forced a smile so that she didn't bother Sango with her problems.

It didn't work.

"Kag, cut the forced smile shit. What's up with Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't know it but she and Sango had somehow waddled to the ladies room and Kagome hopped onto the sink's counter before she began her whining.

"Sango, I don't understand it…" she said, tears in her voice, "He flirts with Kikyo all day, treating her as if she's the Princess of Japan, and when someone finally spares a few smiles and caresses for Kagome, the old maid, he gets so annoyed! What's his problem? Does it affect him that someone may actually desire me? If so, he should just tell me. I wouldn't go out with any boy because my all belongs to him! Can't he see that? God, he's such a baka!"

Sango held her best friend as she tried not to cry as she heard of Kagome talk of bakas. It reminded her of her very own baka, who was probably sucking face with a woman right now.

And she was betting her allowance the woman wasn't her.

Sango hugged Kagome closer so they could benefit from the mutual comfort and said, "Well, if this makes you feel better, Kikyo doesn't like Inuyasha _at all._ She thinks he's really annoying. She's kinda got her eye on Koga."

Kagome expostulated a mirthless laugh and sighed, "Well, if I get Inuyasha, she can have Koga."

Sango gave her friend a forced smile and looked away. That reminded Kagome of Sango's own problem.

"Hey, Sango! What happened anyway? You're so sad."

And Sango began to tell her…

Sesshomaru really wanted to hurt God for killing his parents off and leaving him with Inuyasha. It wasn't that he didn't love Inuyasha, in some twisted way or the other, but more that boy was so dense, he would've turned into a black hole by now.

Even Rin, his wonderful fiance, was fed up. Since he had come home the day before, it was all, What's Kagome's problem? Why is Kagome being a bitch? Why can't she talk to me?

Sesshomaru frowned when he heard Inuyasha's whining voice drift up the stairs. Covering his ears with his hands, he winced.

Inuyasha's whining to Rin was going to cost Sesshomaru some action. The selfish shit.

Sesshomaru and Rin had been trying to carefully construct a plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome together. It was called HIAKWIADLL: How Inuyasha And Kagome Will Inaugarate A Decent Love Life.

That was the only thing they had come up with concerning the plan right now.

But at that moment, when Sesshomaru decided he couldn't stand hearing Inuyasha whine another moment, he noticed a small photograph on his desk. It was that photograph that caused a small, sinister smile to spread across his face. Flipping open his Motorola, Sesshomaru dialed a couple of numbers and waited till someone picked up the mobile on the other end.

"Hi," he said in his deep baritone voice, "This is Sesshomaru. Aunt Kaede, I'm sure you're getting really tired with your charge, right? Well, I have a plan…"

Miroku had never wanted to kill himself as he did right then. Sango had ran out of his house the day before without even letting him explain, and no matter how many timeshe called her, she wouldn't pick up her cellphone. Her mother had been really rude when he had called and her brother, Kohaku had said that Miroku was never going to be able to impregnate a girl after he was done with him.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He quickly downed a glass of Absolut he had flicked from his parent's bar. He didn't normally drink, but when it involved fights with Sango, it was the only thing that cured his ache.

Just then, Yuko showed up in the living room with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. Sitting next to him, Yuko placed the plate in front of him. When Miroku looked at her questioningly, she took a deep breath before saying, "Its to thank you, and apologize for driving out your girlfriend earlier."

Miroku took a deep breath and redirected his gaze to the ceiling. "It doesn't matter, Yuko-chan. The minute I tell Sango you're my ex-girlfriend, she's gonna lose it."

Yuko looked at Miroku piteously and said, "What if you told her that I was your cousin as well? I am, you know. And I don't mind if you tell her about my…circumstances."

Miroku smiled tenderly at Yuko before leaning over and kissing her softly on the cheek, "You're a good person, Yuko-chan. But you see, I haven't exactly been one hundered per cent faithful to Sango. I mean, I touch other women's asses all the time, and Sango puts up with it. Now, in her eyes, its just that my fetish for hot ladies has risen another notch. And I don't think she is willing to hang around and see how high its going to go."

Yuko smiled before threading her fingers in Miroku's hair. Smiling she said, "That's why I'm here. I'll be able to clear up this mess. I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to get you two back together."

Miroku was touched and elated. He felt nothing could ruin this happy moment and he leaned forward to hug his cousin.

However, when he hugged her, he didn't notice the fingers that were crossed behind her back.

**Hi guys!**

**Ohmgod, I have so much explainin' to do about why I haven't updated! I am sooo sorry. So many things happened! First of all, my mum, my sister Carlienne and I went to Tokyo for the month of April and May to spend time with my relatives. Then, when we returned home, my sister Jayna announced she's getting married! YAY! One sibling gone, four ta go! Hahaha! JK.. im so glad my sister is getting married and belive it or not she's marrying one of _my _friends! So Jayna and Vishesh: best of luck! **

**Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated, what with all the wedding plans and stuff. I may be late again, because of Jayna's wedding, but I'll try!**

**Bye**

**jrocklover90**


End file.
